After Lonely (bagian 6-finish)
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang enam perempuan dengan kisah berbeda namun tema yang sama 'Putus Cinta/perpisahan' Serta kisah setelahnya/"Aku dijodohkan."/"Bagaimana bisa? Lalu apa arti dua tahun itu?"/"Jika nonton di film, biasanya dikasih nafas buatan."/ Bagian 6 (finish), pair JuugoKarinSui, DLDR, happy reading n.n


After Lonely (bagian 6)

by

Umie Solihati

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: JuugoKarin, SuiKarin

Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, pendek, Dll

happy reading n.n

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berjalan menyusuri pinggir pantai. Sesekali ia melihat ponselnya untuk melihat apa ada pesan atau panggilan dari kekasihnya. Raut wajahnya kesal tapi juga khawatir, karena Juugo sang kekasih belum memberi kabar dari kemarin sore. Padahal hari ini mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di pantai.

"Huuh, menyebalkan!" umpatnya kesal sembari menendang pasir-pasir yang diinjaknya. Bahkan karena kesal, ia hampir melempar ponselnya. Tapi niat itu diurungkan saat benda komunikasi itu tiba-tiba bergetar.

_**Drrtt... drrrttt... drrrtttt...**_

Dengan mendadak ekspresi kesalnya tergntikan dengan aenyum sumbringah, ia pun langsung menerima panggilan itu. Setelah sebelumnya ia cek nama si pemanggil yang ternyata kekasihnya.

"Juugo, kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di Pantai dari tadi. Menyebalkan sekali tahu," ucapnya sedikit merajuk.

_"Maaf Karin, aku tidak bisa datang." _balas Juugo penuh penyesalan.

Perempuan berkacamata itu mengernyitkan dahi.

_"Kenapa?" _tanyanya bingung.

Juugo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam dan Karin tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Karin lagi. Kali ini ia tahu pembicaraan mereka mulai serius.

_"Yah begitulah," _jawab Juugo dengan nada berat. Karin semakin yakin ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Katakanlah," ujarnya lirih.

_"Aku harus makan siang dengan orang tuaku."_

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya lagi,

"Hanya itu? Aku kira..."

_"Aku akan dijodohkan."_

Seketika itu pula mata Karin membulat kaget. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Juugo terus memanggil namanya.

_"Maafkan aku, Karin." _ucapnya tulus dan penuh penyesalan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Lalu dua tahun itu, apa artinya?" ucap Karin tak percaya. Yah, hubungan mereka memang sudah dua tahun lebih, karena mereka memulainya saat masih duduk dibangku SMA.

_"Aku tidak bisa menolak. Ini demi membuat perusahaan keluargaku maju lagi. Mengertilah," _ucap Juugo memberi alasan. Karin menutup matanya, mencoba menahan perasaan sesak dalam dadanya. Tangannya pun semakin erat menggenggam ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan Juugo itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia membuka kembali matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Juugo."

Setelahnya, gadis berambut merah maroon itu langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia kembali melangkah, namun kali ini gerakannya sangat lesu.

Sangat berat, sungguh! Apalagi ini sudah dua tahun lebih. Semua kenangan itu, pasti tidak mudah dilupakan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menitikan air mata akan hal itu. Ia tidak boleh cengeng karena dia adalah Uzumaki Karin.

Karin kembali berjalan, kali ini langkahnya penuh semangat untuk _move on. _Namun ada sebuah suara yang cukup keras yang mengarah padanya.

_"Hoooyyy, nona merah, menyingkir!" _

bunyi suara itu. Karin tidak mengerti maksud dari pria itu. Dan hey apa-apan dia, 'nona merah?' Apa dia sedang mengejeknya?

Karin masih mengacuhkan teriakan dari pria berambut putih yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Tapi saat pria itu memberi isyarat keatas. Ia pun menoleh keatas. Ia kaget namun terlambat untuk menghindar, dan...

Buuggghhh

Sebuah bola voli mendarat tepat di kepalanya. Membuat tubuhnya oleng diakibatkan kepalanya yang pusing. Ia pun sudah tak bisa membuka lebih lama matanya karena hal yang tiba-tiba dan menyakitkan tadi. Beruntung saat tubuhnya akan terjatuh, lelaki tadi dengan cepat menggapainya hingga tubuh itu tidak jatuh ke tanah berpasir.

"Huwaaa dia pingsan, bagaimana ini?" ucap lelaki yang mempunyai gigi seperti gergaji itu. Pelan-pelan, ia meletakan tubuh mungil itu di tanah. Dengan wajah panik, ia berusaha membangunkan Karin dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan, memanggil, ataupun menyiprat mukanya denga air laut. Tapi hasilnya tidak ada. Karin masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalau nonton di film, biasanya dikasih nafas buatan. Apa aku coba saja yah?" gumamnya pelan. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin, lalu mensejajarkan bibir mereka. Saat jarak sudah beberapa senti lagi, tiba-tiba Karin terbangun, dan...

Bletak...

Satu jitakan keras yang menghasilkan benjolan pun tertanam di kepala lelaki itu.

"Dasar mesum, berani sekali kau yah!" bentak Karin yang kini sudah dalam duduk.

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum, haah? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu. Dan kau tahu? Rasanya ini sangat sakit," balasnya sambil memegang kepala yang berbenjol itu. Karin tidak peduli, ia berusaha untuk bangkit lalu pergi. Tapi kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing dan hampir jatuh kalau tidak cepat dipegangi laki-laki tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Karin tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap selidik padanya. Tahu akan apa isi pikiran gadis itu, dia langsung menjelaskannya.

"Aku tidak mesum. Aku hanya ingin membantumu karena lemparan bola yang ku lakukan tadi," jelasnya sedikit malas.

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana kalau aku geger otak karena bola yang kau lempar tadi."

"Tapi nyatanya kan tidak, Nona merah."

"Namaku Uzumaki Karin, bukan Nona merah! Pokoknya kau-umm..."

"Suigetsu."

"Yah, Suigetsu, kau harus mengantarku sampai penginapan. Itu saja belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu," omel Karin panjang lebar. Suigetsu hanya bisa meng'iya'kan karena ini juga memang salahnya.

"Baiklah, cerewet."

Karin pun kembali berjalan menuju penginapannya. Tentu saja dengan tubuh yang dibopong oleh lelaki yang membuatnya jadi begini. Tapi sepertinya Karin sedikit melupakan percakapan di telponnya tadi bersama sang mantan.

.

Quote: Obat patah hati bisa berasal darimana saja, bahkan dari kekonyolan sekalipun.

.

END

.

.

A/n: Huwaaa akhirnya selesai juga bagian terakhir ini #Lega :). Jadi scene terfavorit yang mana yah, bagian 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, atau 6? hehehe :D

Ok ditunggu RnR nya untuk bagian 6 :). Terimakasih :)


End file.
